Take Me As I Am
by Kaji no Miko
Summary: What happens when Kagome decides she wants to go to an all boys school? Who ever does she meet there? It's bound to be an interesting life for a girl surrounded by all boys... Read to find out!
1. The Calm Before the Storm

Hey everyone! Thanks a lot for reading my story! I wrote this chapter in about 2 hours so spare me, the idea just sort of jumped in my head and I went with it. I have no idea how the rest will turn out but I hope you like it! This will have been my first semi-good Inuyasha fanfic. I hope.  
Disclaimer- I don't own any IY characters, blah blah blah. sigh You all know this as well as I do. 

Now on with the story...

Chapter 1- The Calm Before the Storm

A 5-year-old Kagome sat crying in a sandbox in (insert name) park. A golden eyed boy walks up and crouches down beside her.  
"Why are you crying?" he asks.  
She sniffs and uncovers her eyes to look over at him. "Some boys ruined my castle," she whispers sadly, "and it took me so long to make it pretty." He smiles, "Would you like me to help you remake it?" he offers.  
She nods shyly, looks at him gratefully and tries to scrub away at the tears rolling down her chubby cheeks.

10 years later

Kagome Higarashi was sitting in a chair in front of her vanity with her eyes squeezed shut. Her best friend Tay stood behind her with a pair of scissors.

"Remember Kag, you wanted me to do this," Ray reminded her friend.

Kagome sighed, "I know." She winced and slowly opened her eyes, then gasped at her reflection.  
Almost all of her long, shiny dark hair was gone. She reached up to feel the short ends of hair that barely reached her ears.

"I still don't understand why you want to do this so much Kagome," Ray complained.

Kagome sighed. "I've told you a thousand and one times Ray! I don't want to go to an all girls school and have to take up sewing or something equally as boring like that!" she cried exasperatedly. "I've always wanted to do sword fighting, kendo, archery. You know how competitive I am. I get along better with boys anyways. This is a perfect opportunity for me."

"Yeah, but…" Ray began but Kagome cut her off.

"I am not gonna regret this Ray, I promise."

"You're right, sorry. I'm just going to miss you is all. I'm used to seeing you every day! Now we're hardly going to see each other at all since you'll be living in a dorm."

"I'll miss you too, but there are always the weekends. We can hang out together all weekend sometimes."

Ray smiled. "So do you know what your schedule is yet? Or what dorm you'll be staying in with who?" she inquired.

"No, I don't get that information until I go and see the principal tomorrow morning."

"Oh, well… I had better go. You'll need to get all of the sleep you can get. I hear that all boys school is hard. Good luck, Kag."

"Thanks Ray," Kagome replied and got up to hug her friend and walk her to the door.  
When Ray had left, Kagome walked into her room and fell onto her bed. Minutes later she fell into a much less than peaceful sleep.

Kagome's Dream Sequence

She is crying. A little boy with golden eyes suddenly appears.

"What's wrong Kagome?" he asks.

"My parents found out where I'm going to school. They've decided to send me to a Catholic school in America. I have to leave all of my friends behind and I won't ever see them again," she replied with tears spilling down her face.

He holds out his hand. "Come with me. I'll take you somewhere where you wont have to leave everyone. Where you'll be happy."

Kagome takes the little boys hand without question and he leads her through a town.

"Have I seen you before?" she asks.

He smiles at her and keeps walking.

"Where are we going?" she asks but the golden eyed boy keeps says nothing.

After a while they enter a forest but the boy just keeps a hold of her hand and pulls her through thorns and tangles.

"Hey, stop a minute," Kagome orders. He ignores her. "Hey!" she shouts. "I said stop! Where the hell are you taking me?"

The boy then disappeared and the forest turned eerily silent. Kagome turned around slowly but everything looked the same. She and the boy had to have walked at least a mile into the forest but she didn't know which way they had come from.

She began to cry and fell to her knees. "Hello?" she screamed, "Come back! Help me, please! Where did you go?!?" She continued to scream until her voice was hoarse but still, no one came.

End Dream Sequence

Kagome woke with a start. Eyes puffy and red from crying, face tearstained. Slowly, she let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding and sat up. Looking at her alarm clock, she gasped.

"Kyah!!!"

She heard pounding footsteps as her brother Souta ran into the room to find her rushing around trying to find her uniform.

"What is it?" he gasped, doubled over and out of breath.

"I'm going to be sooo late! And it's my first day!" she cried, forgetting her dream for the moment.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well? How was it? If you liked it, please review. I promise I will have a new chapter written in a couple of days at the most.  
It's the weekend and I have no life, what else am I going to do? lol Thanks a bunch for reading! Oh, and sorry it was so short! sweatdrop I could have written more but my friend was nagging at me to post it so I went with what I had. The next chapter will be her first day at the all boys school. (Obviously)

Kaji no Miko 3


	2. The First Wave Breaks Upon the Shore

Souta rolled his eyes and left his sister's room shaking his head.

Kagome meanwhile was peeling off her shirt and pulling on a band that would make her breasts, for the most part, invisible. Enough, she hoped, that no one would notice she had something that the other boys didn't have.

She pulled on the red uniform of the Reika Boys High School, threw her school books into her book bag, shouldered it, and went downstairs into the kitchen she and her brother shared.

"Hey sis, did you…" Souta trailed off. "Wow."

Kagome smiled weakly. "So do you think I'll pass as a boy? Do you think anyone will notice… you know?" she asked, worried. "Kami this was a bad idea!"

"No, Kag, I think you'll do," he reassured her thoughtfully, "You pulled it off pretty well. You almost look like a boy , just a pretty one. I don't think anyone who doesn't know you will suspect anything. And I don't think anyone will notice."

She smiled a genuine smile, "Thanks bro. Now I had better go before I really am late."

"See you later," he replied.

"Bye! I'll call you later to tell you all about it," she called from the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome reached Reika in 10 minutes flat. Just before the first bell rang. She quickly went through the gate and got directions from another student to get to the office.

"Hello," she said to the secretary, "I'm Kagome Higarashi, the new student. I just transferred from Meio High School."

"Yes, that's right, hello. Here is your schedule and dorm information. Your dorm number is 213. You'll share it with Inuyasha Narukiken. If you have any questions you may ask another student or a teacher. Someone will be appointed to show you around. Most likely Mr. Narukiken."

"Thank you," Kagome replied bowing and, knowing it was a dismissal, left for her first class.  
As soon as she had stepped into the hallway she crashed tino someone.

"Sorry," she mumbled in a voice that had been fakely deepened.

"It's okay. Just watch where you're going next time," the stranger ordered. "Baka dana," he added, shaking his head.

"Right," Kagome agreed, looking up. She blushed, his eyes were a gorgeous golden color and he had long slivery hair.

Golden. For a moment her mind flashed to the dream she had had last night. The little boy with the golden eyes. The she realized that the boy she had bumped in to was talking.

"…seen you around?" he was saying.

"Sorry, what?" she asked.

The gorgeous boy sighed. "I asked if you were new."

"Oh, yeah," she replied, "I just transferred from Meio. Hey, umm… would you happen to know where," she glanced at the first class on her schedule, "Mr. Takai's classroom is?"

He looked at his watch and grabbed her arm, "Yeah, come on hurry up or we'll be late," he growled. He pulled her down the hall and into the last classroom in the hallway. The teacher looked up.

"Inuyasha you're late," he commented.

"Feh, it's this ijit's fault Mr. Takai. Kagome Higarashi, new student," Inuyasha replied coolly then walked over to a seat.

"Higarashi? Oh yes, class this is Kagome Higarashi, a new student who's just transferred from Meio," the teacher explained looking at his notebook. "Does anyone have any questions for him?"

Kagome stood staring at her shoes as two boys in the class raised their hands.

"Mr. Seijin?"

"You went to school with girls right?" the Seijin boy asked and Kagome nodded, wondering where this was going, "Were any of them hot?" he finished.

The class burst out laughing and Kagome wondered, horrified, if she would have to answer the question. How would SHE know?! She was a girl. But the teacher told the class to settle down and Kagome calmed.

"Mr. Higarashi, you may take a seat between Mr. Seijin and Mr. Narukiken. I'm assuming that neither of their personalities nor bad habits will rub off on you. Hopefully you will set a good example for them," her teacher suggested.

And thus, Kagome Higarashi's first class at Reika Boys High School began.

There was no turning back now. 


	3. Surviving the First Day

Hey mina-san!! I'm SOOOO sorry it took so long to update my story!!! I've been terribly busy. lol  
With school and swim and everything going onI haven't had time to type up the chapters I've written and I haven't had time to write a whole bunch of new chapters. I'll try to update as soon as I can.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Though we all wish we do. Sorry I forget the disclaimer in the last chapter. But we all know that I don't own Inuyasha sadly.

Chapter 3- Surviving the First Day

Kagome looked at her schedule again right before the bell for her second class rang.

Kagome Higarashi- Dorm 213

1 Mr. TakaiGeometry  
2 Mr. Nawarobi History  
3 Mr. HosekiScience  
4 Mr. KaishaEnglish  
5 Mr. RyogawaGym  
6 Mr. AshitaComputer Technology  
7 Mr. Bungaku Literature

Lunch is after third bell.

"Lemme see that," the Seijin boy said as he grabbed her schedule. "Cool, you have all the same classes as me and Inuyasha over there. I'm Miroku by the way."

"Kagome."

"Want me to show ya around?" he offered.

She smiled gratefully, "Sure, thanks. I have no idea where I'm going. Do you happen to know where dorm 213 is?"

"Yeah, that's Inuyasha's dorm, why?"

"Apparently I share it with him," she replied frowning. This could lead to trouble.

"Really? He's probably going to be pissed. He hated sharing his dorm with someone. He's had it to himself ever since Iseki quit last month. He likes his space," Miroku explained.

Kagome winced. "Great. Just great," she groaned.

She followed Miroku to their history class with Mr. Nawarobi and went through the introduction process again. History turned out to be especially boring and 16 pages were assigned to be read for that nights homework. Kagome could tell that her history teacher was the no nonsense kind of guy. Three boys had had to stary after class and talk with him. Inuyasha included.

'Great,' Kagome thought, 'My dorm mate is a trouble maker too.'

She picked up her books and bag then once again followed Miroku out the door.

Her science room was in another, much smaller, building on the Reika campus. When she entered the room her eyes widened. Once wall was covered in shelves that occupied many different sizes of glass cages. All kinds of various creatures were moving around in them. One seemed to contain colorful fish, another, mice-like creatures, and yet another was occupied by some kind of black snake that was seemingly sleeping on a rock under a bright lamp hanging above its cage.

Another wall was covered in maps and cork boards covered in pictures of plant life from around the world.

"Wow," she murmured.

"Huh?" Miroku looked at her questioningly and saw her staring at the glass cages. "Oh," he chuckled.

"Mr. Hoseki's our science teacher. He lived in America for most of his life so he's got a bit of a… different way of teaching than other teachers," Miroku explained.

As if Mr. Hoseki had heard them talking about him, he appeared from an adjoining room with a large snake wrapped around his shoulders. "Welcome class to another, of what I'm sure will be a, fun year of science. For our first order of business, is Kagome Higarashi here?" he asked.

Kagome raised herself slowly out of her seat for yet another awkward introduction. "Yes sir," she said.  
"Ah, wonderful. Now that everyone knows who you are, would you mind telling me your favorite animal?"

"My favorite animal, sir?" she asked puzzled. Why on earth… would the teacher want to know her favorite animal.

"Yes Higarashi," he replied.

"Well a cat I suppose. I have a cat named Buyo," she answered.

"Ah, thank you Higarashi, you may be seated now."

"Thank you sir." She bowed and sat down then turned to Miroku. "What in the hell was that about?" she hissed.

Miroku snickered and replied, "That's sort of his way to greet new students. Last year he did that to the two new guys we got, I guess he decided to make it a tradition.

Kagome just shook her head and pulled out her science books from her book bag. 'If I have any more interesting teachers like this nut,' she thought, 'this is going to be a long year.' She could already tell the year was going to be very busy.

After science was lunch. Freedom for 45 minutes. Miroku offered to let Kagome sit with him and his friends at lunch. She gladly agreed.

"Hey guys," Miroku greeted his buddies, "This is Kagome. Transferred from Meio High," he told them as he sat down next to a boy with shaggy brown hair. Kagome sat next to him.

"Kagome, this is Hojo," he introduced her to the boy with shaggy hair. "You already met Inuyasha. The other guy with the longer silver hair is Sesshomaru, Inu's older brother. Next to him with the black hair is Naraku. The carrot-top over there is Shippo and the one with the long brown hair in the pony tail is Kouga," he said, pointing to each in turn. All but Inuyasha and his brother waved.

Kagome nodded, knowing that she would never remember all of the names.

"Hey. Isn't Kagome a girls name?" the one with the pony tail asked.

Kagome looked down and shrugged.

"Leave him alone man," Miroku ordered, coming to his defense. "It ain't his fault if he's got a girly name! What if your name was Serena or something?"

"Okay, okay," Kouga grumbled. "Sorry Kag."

"It's okay," she replied still staring down at her food. She wasn't sure how to act around these boys. As a girl she would have been flirting. Especially since all of the boys were so cute. But as a boy she had no idea what to do. She was afraid she would say or do something wrong and someone would find out her true identity.

Kagome had worked herself into such a tizzy that when the bell signaled the end of lunch period rang she was so startled that she jumped so high her knees banged the top of the table. "OUCH!" she cried out.

"Ha ha! You scream like a girl Kagome. Maybe that names catching up with you," Miroku joked.

She glared at him and he help up his hands in defeat. "Sorry, sorry. Lets just get to class ok?"

English turned out to be one of Kagome's best classes. She had taken it up the year before for fun and was a lot better in it than all of her new friends.

"Hey Kagome! Can you help me with this?" Kouga asked.

"Why don't you get a real man to do it?" she shot back tartly, still trying to feign anger for her name being called girly. "Someone with a more 'manly name?"

"Aww, c'mon man. You know I was only joking! Plus, you're the best one in here at this stuff," he added, trying to get in her good graces and causing her to blush. Thankfully no one noticed.

"Hey Higarashi, mind helping me too?" Shippo inquired.

Kagome signed in resignation. "Okay, how about we make it a study group? We'll meet in someone's dorm and work on English and whatever else each person needs help with," she suggested. The others nodded. "Okay, does anyone else want to be part of our study group?" she asked the rest of the class.

A few guys came over, Miroku and Hojo included to say they'd join. Two boys she didn't know, Yusuke Hiragishe and Kyo Akari, also said they would and try it out.

Before she knew it, the bell for fifth period had rung and the class was filing out.

Grinning, she pulled out her schedule but when she saw her next class the grin immediately disintegrated. Her next class was gym. The locker room! Frantically she searched for some excuse but nothing came and before she knew it Miroku was dragging her out of the room and towards the gym.

"W-wait!" she cried and Miroku stopped and gave her a funny look.

"What?"

"I uh…" she struggled frantically for a reason, "I have to go to the bathroom. I'll catch up with you." And with that, she shot off down the hall and into the bathroom. Miroku still stood in the hallway staring after her with a confused look on his face.

Luckily no one was there. She still wasn't sure what she was going to do when she walked in and there was someone there. And it was bound to happen sometime or another. But she would cross that bridge when she came to it.

Sighing, she turned on the faucet, cupped water in her hands and splashed it on her face. She toweled it off and fixed her uniform then exited the restroom and headed to the office. Somehow she had to convince them that she could not go to gym until he had a plan.

Getting an idea, she veered off of her original course and turned into the nurse's office, putting a pained look on her face.

"My stomach hurts," she said shakily to the nurse when he asked what was wrong. He directed her to a bed and told her to lie down as he took her temperature.

"No fever. But I suppose that if you feel bad enough then you can stay through your next class," he offered. Kagome nodded. "Well, who's your teacher?" he asked.

"Mr. Ryogawa," she replied gratefully with a fake wary smile.

The nurse nodded and left the room to inform her teacher that she would be absent to gym and why.

When he had left the room, Kagome sighed. 'I've got to be more prepared!' she scolded herself.

So she sat in the nurse's office until gym class was almost over then told the nurse that she was feeling a little better and left to get a head start to computer technology. Since she had no idea where it was.

When she got there the bell had just rung and students were filing our of the classroom.

Computer technology passed by quickly with the teacher, Mr. Ashita, explaining what he expected from the class and all of his rules.

After that was her last class of the day. Literature.

Literature had always been Kagome's best subject. She loved reading and writing poems and such. Mr. Bongaku, her new literature teacher, turned out to be exceedingly nice. He was friendly and Kagome could tell he was going to be a good teacher.

"Hey Kag, missed you in gym," Miroku commented when he saw her.

"Yeah, my stomach started hurting so I skipped out and stayed in the nurse's office for a while," she replied shrugging.

"Anyway. So what are you doing tonight? I was thinking of throwing a party in my dorm. Sort of a welcome to a new year kind of thing. You wanna come?"

"No thanks. I think I'm going to do homework, shower, and go to bed. It's been a hectic day and if I don't get some sleep I'm going to die tomorrow," she declined grinning.

It was Miroku's turn to shrug. "Suit yourself."

A minute later the bell rang and everyone rushed out of the room and to their dorms. Kagome followed Miroku to his dorm, said goodbye, and walked across the hall to her and Inuyasha's dorm.

She began to knock on the door but then realized that she had a key and unlocked it herself.

Inuyasha was already there, sleeping it seemed, on the couch. Kagome set her bag down softly by the door and crept over to look at him. He was so beautiful when he slept. His slivery hair fell into his face and his chest rose slightly with each breath. Then he opened his eyes.

"What are you looking at?" he growled at her as he sat up and ran his hand through his hair.

She felt a blush rising in her cheeks so she busied herself with getting something out of her book bag. "N-nothing," she shuttered. "Sorry."

He grunted and walked over to their mini refrigerator. He opened the door, sighed, and closed it again then grabbed his keys (A/N: he can drive for the sake of my story so don't question it, m'kay?). "I'm going out. We don't have any good food in this godforsaken place," he snarled. "You want anything?" Kagome shook her head and Inuyasha left.

As soon as he had closed the door Kagome slumped onto the couch, breathing in his scent.

It was going to be a very interesting year indeed.

I hope you liked this chapter. Again, so sorry that it took so long to update it. I really will try to update more often from now on!! Please keep reading and reviewing! I'm always gald to get new reviews!! And I will keep trying to make my chapters as long if not longer than this one.

Kaji no Miko


End file.
